Replaced Happiness UP FOR ADOPTION!
by Inverted Extrovert
Summary: My "first" fanfic. When a girl with a hidden past comes to Seigaku to try and start over, things don't go the way she's planned and she keeps remembering what she wants to forget... Rated T because there's a bit of cussing later
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all the people out there that may or may not be reading this fanfic! This is actually my second story, but my first one has disappeared… all my data has been obliterated by some unknown force! Surprising, ne? So, instead of rewriting my forever lost fanfiction, I am going to write this new one! It might be a bit similar because… Well, I don't know, but my stories seem to do that sometimes… So I hope you all enjoy!

P.S. Please review! I'm still new on here so a little review will help my self confidence… ~

-InEx

Rin's POV

***RIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!~~***

I woke up with a loud groan and slapped my hand against the nightstand beside me, as I searched for the alarm clock. When I found it, I pushed it off and thankfully it stopped. I took the covers around my head and fell asleep once more. However, the harsh sound of my alarm clock started up again. I sighed almost inaudibly and got up, knowing it would be pointless to fight a fight I wouldn't win. I put my feet into my comfy bunny slippers and walked down the hall to the bathroom. I took a shower like I always did in the morning and brushed my teeth. When I walked out of the shower, I was faced with my reflection in the mirror. Chocolate brown with a touch of wine red hair that came down to the small of my back and tired brown eyes with dark circles underneath.

'God, I look horrid today.' I thought.

I blew my hair dry and put it up with a pin. I then put on my uniform in my room and headed back into the bathroom. Putting on some BB cream, I checked myself in the mirror. (A.N: BB Cream stands for Blemish Balm Cream, for those of you who don't know, it's like the everything in one makeup cream)

'My dark circles are so bad…' I sighed, and took my glasses and put them on. 'I guess it's a bit better…' With another exhale, I headed down the stairs to the kitchen where I made some toast. I grabbed the toast as it came out and spread butter and strawberry jam on it. (A.N: My favourite way of eating toast LOL) I checked my watch and almost screamed. It was almost eight!

"Oh Shit!"

I quickly put the toast in my mouth as I got my bag, put on my loafers and ran out the door. I ran to the bus stop as quickly as I could and got on just as it was about leave. I sighed in relief and sat down while I quietly nibbled on my toast, only to remember I forgot to say good bye to Mom, Dad.

"Shoot, I'll have to apologize when I get back…" I muttered.

I stared out in spaced as I kept munching on my toast until I heard the bus driver say,

"Oy, aren't you supposed to get off here?"

I brought my attention to the outside and found that it was already at the school stop. I rushed out while saying thanks to the kind bus driver and ran towards the school.

"Wow~ big school…" The school building was three stories and the grounds were much bigger than I would've thought. The tennis courts stood out the most. I let out a low and quiet whistle. I guess this is what's expected from a school famous for tennis.." The courts were in great condition; it was almost sparkling! My body led me up to the fences on its own. My hands grazed the green fence as I opened the door and stepped onto the court. I remembered back to those days.

FLASHBACK

"Rin, come on! One more point and we'll be the champions!" Len called to me from across our side of the court.

"Yeah, I know!" I served with the last bit of my strength, and the ball flew between the legs of our opponents giving us an ace! I yelled out in happiness.

"Len! Len! We did it! Yattaaa~~!" I ran over to him in tears and he hugged me tightly as we spun around in circles.

END FLASHBACK

A tear escaped from my eyes and made its way down my cheek as I smiled sadly.

"Hey, you! What are you doing there? Only club members are allowed here." A serious voice called.

I wiped away my tear with the back of my hand turned around with a smile on my face.

"I'm new. I'm a 2nd year here starting today. Nice to meet you, I'm Futago Rin." I said and bowed 90 degrees.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, 3rd year."

"… well, I better get going. Do you know where the-"

"It's the 3rd door on the right when you make a left turn on the second floor." He cut me off already anticipating my question.

"Ah… Thank you. Good bye Tezuka-san." I bowed deeply again and left quietly.

I walked to the school building with slow steps.

"Seigaku, huh? It's gonna be hard. It seems like I'm going to keep remembering him." I muttered under my breath.

I let out a shaky sigh as my throat tightened and my vision started to blur. I blinked quickly to keep the tears away. This was going to be difficult; attending this school.

-END

Well, that's the first chapter! It's short, I know, but I really wanted to get this idea out quickly, and I promise to make the next one longer!


	2. Chapter 2

I AM SO VERY SORRY! I had no internet cause I switched companies, and then my comp had to be rebooted and some random tech stuff I don't understand, so all my data was erased… T^T

I thought I transferred the chapters to a USB…. But sadly I was mistaken… I'm re-writing them as quickly as I can, so please be a bit more paitient….

Sorry, Just had to get this message out because I feel like I should keep my deadlines… but I can't.

I'm thinking I'm going to get out 2 chapters by the upcoming weekend because it's Winter Break soon (YAY!~ ^_^) and from there, I'll update quicker! I PROMISE!~

Again, I'm very sorry,

-InEx

(Lenalee)

P.S: just asking, but who do you think Rin should end up with? Just message or review or whatever. I know it's early in the story, only the first chapter, but I need a base to work from when it comes to romance…. So yea… if you like xOC pairing for a certain character, I'll make sure to get them into the later chapters…

THNX SO MUCH in advance~


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! Another chapter is FINALLY out! Bring out the confetti please!~ . Anyways, I've been busy with a whole bunch of stuff, studying for exams, tests, getting sick, etc. Oh, and not to forget the time that I spent without any internet! That was actually my time in hell….. I felt so empty inside T^T" Well, enough talk! Let's get on with the story! Here's chapter 2!

DISCLAIMER APPLIES! (So don't sue me please! I am broke and can't afford to be sued =_=") Oh, and remember to leave me a message or something if you see any mistakes…. And maaaaybe leaving a review? ㅇㅅㅇ?

And, one last thing! It's a question! Why do people say 'on the bus' and 'in the car' but never the other way around? You're not actually **on** the bus, right? You're in it. Anyways, if you know the answer, please message me! I'm actually so curious! Oh dear, I've talked too much! Story START!

* * *

**Rin's POV**

With the tears still clinging to my lashes, I quickly walked into the school taking deep breaths. I made my way to the office, following Tezuka-san's instructions.

'1st door,…. 2nd…. Aha! 3rd!'

I pulled open the door and stepped inside. Right in front, sat a woman probably in her late twenties in the secretary's seat. Talking on the phone, clearly talking about unimportant and non school related things, she didn't notice me come in. I sighed a little loudly trying to get the lady's attention, but to no avail. This time, I coughed a little loudly, finally getting the secretary's attention. She glanced at me once, sneaking in an intimidating smirk and waved her hand, motioning me to come over. I walked over slowly, slightly afraid. When I arrived, in front I noticed the name plate sitting on the top of her desk.

'Busu Hana… Ugly flower…'

"Pfft…" I tried to suppress my laugh, but Busu-secretary-san heard. She gave me glare cold enough to most likely freeze hell over. I shut up very quickly.

**Busu Hana POV**

"Pfft…" I heard a laugh coming from the new student. I looked up from the phone I had just put down and saw her staring at the name plate!

I growled in my mind, thinking back to those horrible days in school where I was taunted because of my name. I could've just screamed then and there, but I kept my cool, and just gave my coldest glare.

'Let's see if she'll laugh at me again…' I smirked victoriously in my mind.

**Rin's POV**

I took in a deep breath, and said,

"Umm… Watashi wa Futago Rin desu.* I'm a new student, and I uh… need my schedule…"

The secretary looked at me weirdly and then went through the files silently. After a couple of seconds, she pulled out a white folder with Rin's name printed carefully at the top right corner, and placed the folder on the top of her desk. Inside, lay a key, sheets of information and my schedule.

"This key is for your locker; the number is printed on the key. Your schedule is as on the paper, and your homeroom is 2-3." She said.

She handed me the folder full of school information packets and with a look, sent me away.

After fully shutting the door behind me, I leaned back in relief and let out a big sigh.

"I think that lady might be the scariest person I've met so far…" I muttered underneath my breath. Looking around, I saw that no one else was at school yet. "Is today a day off?" I wondered.

_POK! POK!_

"Where…?" I looked around for that familiar sound, walking my way to a near window and there was Tezuka-san playing tennis on the courts. He looked like he was enjoying himself; I could tell under his stoic demeanor. I smiles sadly and took slow steps backwards while I looked down at my schedule.

'Not bad… though I could live without history.' I thought.

_SCHEDUEL_

_1st: English_

_2nd: Math_

_3rd: Lunch_

_4th: Science_

_5th: Languages_

_6th: Gym_

_7th: History_

"Well, I definitely know I'm going to get lost today…" with an exasperated sigh, I made my way in an attempt to get outside of the building. Obviously, I failed miserably. I took the stairs down towards the first floor, so how did I end up on the third?

I screamed in frustration inside my head. That's when I noticed another window. This time, it was closer to the tennis courts.

'Does this school want to torture me?' I thought pessimistically. 'I came here to forget! Not to keep remembering…'

"You know, if you keep frowning like that, you'll get wrinkles~" a light unfamiliar voice said.

I turned around in surprise to face the person who scared me half to death.

It was a third year (I could tell by the Roman numeral on the collar of his uniform). Adorned with messy yet flawless light brown hair, he had a smile plastered on his face. Standing straight, I looked up at his 5'7"-ish stature from my 5'1/2".

"Who are you…?" I said quietly.

"Isn't customary for you to introduce yourself first?" he teasingly said.

"Ah! Sou desu ne.* W-w-watashi wa Futago Rin d-desu." I stuttered out in embarrassment at my lack of manners. I could feel my face turn red with heat. Looking down, I suddenly had a newfound interest in my shoes.

"Watashi wo Fuji Syuuske. Yoroshiku.*" he introduced himself. "You're new, right? What year?"

"Um… yoroshiku onegaishimasu.* I am in 2nd year…" I mumbled out.

"Well, then you shouldn't be on this floor. This is where the 3rd year classes are." Fuji-senpai explained.

"Sou ka..?* Well, I am a little lost… I remember going down the stairs to get outside, but somehow I ended up here…" I explained with another sigh. I seemed to be sighing a whole lot today.

"Yeah. Why don't I guide you downstairs? " Fuji-san asked. "I could also help you get to your classes. After all, that's what a senpai should do; help their kohai's*"

"Ano… but you're a third year, so I don't want to trouble you."

"It's fine." Fuji-senpai ensured, but I still felt uncomfortable.

"N-n-no. I'll find someone in my homeroom to help me find my other classes."

"Well, if that's what you want-"

"It is!" I nodded my head quickly in assurance.

"Saa, then, shall we get going? We don't want to stay up here too long, school is about to start soon anyways. I came an hour early due to some clubs, but you…" he trailed off.

"Um… I'm sure I was running late, but maybe I set the time wrong. I make mistakes like that a lot."

"Well, you know, if you didn't I wouldn't have been able to meet such a cute girl today." He said to me with his forever smile on his face.

I turned red enough to put a tomato to shame and found my shoes interesting once again. 'Did he just say that? Oh no…. I'm blushing… I hope he doesn't notice!' I put my cold hands on my face in an attempt to cool it down; hoping Fuji-senpai wouldn't notice. However, he did notice, much to my embarrassment.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Futago-san?" he asked, looking sincerely concerned. "Are you feeling sick?" he said, as he put his hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

"No! It's nothing!" I said loudly, turning away. 'I've never been more embarrassed in my life!' I screamed in my mind.

After a few minutes, we arrived at my new homeroom, finding it empty.

'Well, it is 15 minutes till the first bell…'

I turned around to Fuji-senpai, and bowed literally 90 degrees. "Thank you Fuji-senpai. Maybe I'll see you around the school?"

"Of course Futago-san."

"Ano, you don't have to call me '-san'…"

"Then… Futago-chan?"

"Hai!* See you Fuji-senpai!"

"Saa, good bye~"

Fuji-senpai turned to leave, and I looked around my new classroom. I took a seat by the window, near the back and lay my head down and fell slowly asleep.

?'s POV

I came into the classroom early and made my way to my seat. No one I could recognize was in here; just what I expected, but what I didn't expect was a girl sitting in my seat sleeping soundly, without a care in the world.

"What….?" I mumbled under my breath, being careful not to wake the girl. She had long, dark brown hair fanned out around her and eyelashes, longest he'd seen, with cherry blossom pink lips that looked glossy. 'Who is she….?' I wondered.

* * *

OKAY! THAT'S IT! 2ND CHAPTER DONE! So, I remember saying that I would get 2 chapters out by next weekend, but I got really sick, so I couldn't… T^T I'm really sorry. I don't like making excuses, but… I'm SORRY! I'm going to work hard over this break and get as many chapters out as I can without dying from exhaustion!

Oh, and, BTW, can you figure out who ? is? Well, there are only 2 second years, so it can't be that hard. (=ㅅ=). See you soon! And I hope you're all having a great winter break so far!~

-InEx (Lenalee)

P.S: Please review! I got three in the past 1chapter plus update thingy, and I was really happy! So thanks to **Emi and Alex**,** Darkbalsara**, and** Wicken25**! Oh, and tell me who you want Rin to end up with, if you like xOC pairings for a certain character, and I'll add them in as soon as the chance comes!

* * *

Romaji Translations

Watashi wa {insert name} desu. = My name is {name}.

Yoroshiku = Treat me kindly/Nice to meet you

Onegaishimasu = Please (So, if you say; yoroshiku onegaishimasu, you are saying; PLEASE treat me kindly!~)

Kohai = Someone in a lower year than you in school

Senpai = Someone older than you or in a higher year in school

(If I missed anything,


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, Sorry Guys! I've been REALLY busy with school and exams.. My life has been hectic, so I'm Sorry I didn't update for, like ever!  
I promise that I'll get out a chapter on Fridat, at the earliest because I have exmas this week, so thank you to those who are being paitient!

-InEx 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to those who reads this fanfiction: Thanks for being so patient with my horrible inability to update ****ㅠ****.****ㅠ ****But, since exams are over, and I don't have to worry about math again till June, which is when I have exams again, so I hope to update a lot more (Note the HOPE part! Things don't usually go the way I planned…) ! So Where did I leave off again? Oh yeah, right! A second year tennis player comes into his classroom to find Rin!~ I had to read back to actually remember… =_="" (Big fail on my part~) Anyways, my writing might be weird cause I'm fangirling over (.5) ~~~ :P BTW, before I forget, those who told me I needed to put a disclaimer.. I KNOW!~ You don't have to tell me twice! And yes, you should know who you are~ XD**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own POT, Prince of Tennis, Tennis no Ouji-Sama, or whatever you people call it! I only own Rin and the once mentioned Len! So PLEASE PLEASE don't sue me! O****A****O**

* * *

Rin's POV

I woke up to the rustle of clothes and something being laid on my back. I sat up a little with great hesitation and rubbed my eyes slightly to rid of my sleepiness. I soon heard a slam of a door, and felt a school jacket slip off my back. I leaned down towards what woke me up and picked it up off from the floor. It was quite large, 'Well, at least for me…' I said in my mind. I got up from the seat I had sat in moments ago and exited the class room to find the 'mystery person' who owned the jacket. When I entered the hallway, there were sounds of hurried footsteps that caught my attention immediately. I ran towards the rushed sounds of feet pounding on my hallway floor and cried out, "Wait, please! You forgot your ja- kyaa!" I tripped over at the top of the stairs and started my descent to the cold, hard floor. My shut my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of skin against ground… but it never came. Instead, I felt skin against skin. When I looked up, my eyes met with a male's sharp features. His strong gaze caught me off guard and I could feel the colour of my face change to a bright pink.

Then, with a deep, mesmerizing voice, he asked with concern, "Are you okay? Did you get injured?"

Hearing the panic in his voice I hurriedly replied with an "I'm fine, thank you." and stood up resulting in me falling down with a hiss of pain in my ankle. Suddenly, I felt myself lifted off the floor with a rush of air, and found that I was in the arms of that sharp featured person.

"Anou…. You don't have to do this…" I said quietly.

"I do." He replied sharply.

"But-" I started.

"Please be patient until we get to the infirmary." He stated with an underlying tone that said, 'Don't Argue.' which I complied to quietly. When we reached the infirmary, we were greeted by a frantic nurse.

"Oh my! What happened?" she questioned incessantly.

"Uh, just a little fall down the stairs. I think I sprained my ankle." I told her calmly.

"Goodness, you're right! Let's hurry and get you bandaged up." She ran about the room looking for bandages. Couple seconds went by and she sat down in front of me stumbling on her own feet. I sighed at her failing attempt to wrap my ankle. I took the elastic bandage from the nurse and tending to my ankle on my own.

"I don't think you're very experienced with this are you, sensei?" I asked.

"Yes, you're right, I only started 3 days ago."

"Well, you'll need to know these things, since; you work for a school with a skilled tennis team. I'll teach you, ne? I have some experience with broken bones and sprained limbs. First, you take the swelling down with ice." I said, as I took a bag of ice on the table to my ankle. "Then, you wrap the ankle from eight inches above the ankle." I did exactly as I said and finished by putting a splint in my shoe to support my injury. All the while I felt a gaze upon me.

? POV

I watched her from the corner of the room, as she wrapped her ankle like she's done it a hundred times before. I put what she's saying into my memory for future refrence.

'She would make a good manager…' I thought and put that into my mind too, to talk about it with Tezuka- Buchou. "I'll be going now sensei." I told the nurse while I took a couple steps to the door, only to be stopped by that girl. She was holding out a jacket towards me.

"Here, I think it's yours." I took it from her hesitantly and and muttered a quiet "thanks," and turned to leave.

"Just a second!" she cried out, stopping me again. "I want to know your name…" she said looking at the ground.

"Kaoru. Kaidoh Kaoru." I replied, just as quietly.

"I'm Rin. Futago Rin. Yoroshiku Kaidoh-san."

"Yeah…. You too." and finally, I exited the room. After closing the door, I silently walked down the halls.

Rin's POV

"Kaidoh Kaoru. By the looks of things he's a tennis player too… Too bad, I thought I would be able to be friends with him…" I muttered while staring at my now treated sprained ankle. I laid back in bed, coming to regret my decisions once again on coming to school. "Gomen Len… I want to forget, I really do." Pondering my thoughts, I fell asleep under the thin, white sheets.

* * *

**Okay, so, to sum this chapter up in two words…. Crap Chapter… =_=" Gawd, I thought I would be able to get a good chapter out this time, but no, my imagination is taking a vacation… hey, that rhymed LOL and I'm sorry it's s short, but I didn't want to let you guys read this horribleness, and I ran out of ideas... Anywas, Thank you for reading this "Crap Chapter", as I will now call it and I decided, just to buy more time in between chapters, to request at least 3 reviews for every chapter I write, starting with this one~ **

**THANKS SO MUCH~**

**-InEx**


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTE!**

**I am putting this story for adoption!~** I recently got an email a few days ago saying someone put this story on their Alerts, which I was surprised about. So I decided to re-read it from the beginning myself so I could continue it. It seems like I had some secret thing going on in between characters and such, but I can't remember! (T.T) So, if anyone has their own ideas for this story, or just wish to continue it, for fun, or any reason at all, please send me a PM saying that you will take it.

And I am also sorry to those who thought that this was going to be another chapter. But if someone wishes to continue it, you will be able to read it to the end! ^^ I am thinking of starting a new story to but it is just an idea that needs lots and lots of tweaking everywhere, haha!~

I really do hope someone will want this story, because I think it has a lot of potential! Thank you very much for all those who had put this story on Alerts, and Favourites and etc. When someone has adopted this story I will put up a notice or another chapter or maybe I will just put up a message on my profile or something :P

Thank you for reading this to the end, if you have,

-Inverted Extrovert (Alana)


End file.
